logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Top of the Pops
1964–1966 1966–1969 Marking the move to the BBC Television Centre, this title sequence featured close up shots of various instruments being played. These are later interspersed with neon numerals beginning with 12 and counting down to one before the matching neon Top of the Pops logo is shown. 1969–1970 The first colour title sequence was introduced in 1969 and features colour silhouettes of dancing woman and a three-dimensional rotating red neon Top of the Pops logo. The sequence culminated with a large detailed illustration of a numeral 1 and a voiceover proclaiming "Yes it's number one! It's Top of the Pops!". 1970–1973 The 1970 sequence featured colour tinted shots of a woman's face interspersed with coloured particles, then a series of shots of various musicians and movie clips before culminating in a countdown from 30 to 1 and finally the Top of the Pops logo which is presented in an in-line Bauhaus style typeface. This was the first title sequence to use the famous Whole Lotta Love theme tune. The version used by the programme was specially recorded by CCS. 1973–1986 1973-1981 The first sequence to use this logo features dimly lit shots of a lady being entranced by a mystic before detailed illustrations of the numerals 30 to 1 are shown, then finally the Top of the Pops logo. The theme tune remained Whole Lotta Love. 1981–1986 To mark the 900th edition, a new title sequence was introduced featuring flying coloured records (each marked with the Top of the Pops logo) and sweeping shots of parts of the logo. The sequence began and ended with quick paced alternating shots of the flying records and the logo timed with the drums of the new theme tune; Yellow Pearl by Phil Lynott. To mark the 1000th edition in 1983, the titles were modified so they appeared to be showing on a flying television screen. 1986–1988 A new title sequence was introduced in 1986. This featured brightly coloured solid and wire-frame images of musical instruments before forming the Top of the Pops logo. A new theme tune was introduced called The Wizard by Paul Hardcastle. 1989-1991 In 1989 a new title sequence was introduced. This featured a fly-through of a computer-like room lined with television monitors displaying the Top of the Pops logo, some discs can be seen flying through counting down. The sequence ends with a close up of a disc showing the numeral 1 then the Top of the Pops logo. The Wizard remained the theme tune. 1991–1995 In perhaps the biggest revamp in the shows history, the programme moved to Elstree Studios and an entirely new team of presenters were introduced. Most were not formerly Radio 1 DJs. The 'Year Zero' revamp saw a change in style from the colourful feel of the 1980s to a darker industrial feel. The title sequence reflected this; it featured dark silhouettes of people dancing in an industrial setting (London Museum of Water & Steam) with close ups of the new metallic Top of the Pops logo overlaid. The sequence ended with a full view of the logo. The theme tune was also changed. Now Get Out Of That by Tony Gibber. 1995–1998 A new look for the programme was introduced in 1995. This followed a similar industrial look to the previous incarnation though more obviously 1990s in design such as a checker plate motif and the use of the iconic 1990s typeface Template Gothic. The theme tune changed once more to Red Hot Pop by Vince Clarke. 1998–2003 To mark the then forthcoming millennium, a new 1960s inspired look was introduced. The title sequence comprised simply of coloured shapes flying across a white background before forming the Top of the Pops logo. This sequenced was modified so the shapes appeared three-dimensional in 2001, when the show went widescreen as the show returned back to BBC Television Centre. The theme music during this period was a 'drum and bass' remix of Whole Lotta Love by Ben Chapman. 2003–2013 A final new look to the original series was introduced in 2003. The title sequence comprised a electronic cityscape within which a single dancing silhouette can be seen. The sequence ended with the logo appearing before zooming into the city. The theme tune was a remix of Now Get Out Of That by Tony Gibber. The programme moved to BBC Two before being cancelled in 2006. The programme continued on BBC One for Christmas and New Year specials. Until 2013, these continued to use the 2003 look, albeit with most of the title sequences replaced by clips of previous title sequences. 2013–2019 Panning over silver titles while shots of the original titles play in the background, while the CCS version of Whole Lotta Love plays. 2019–present Category:Music Category:Television programs of the United Kingdom Category:BBC Category:BBC One Category:CBS Category:Late night television programs Category:Music television series Category:1964 Category:BBC Two Category:Shows premiered in 1964